31 octobre
by Manthy
Summary: Le commitée des élèves du lycée de Watanuki organise une fête d'Halloween. Et quand Yûko s'en mêle ... Pas de repos pour les médiums! rating T pour plus de sécurité, mais risque de shonenai à l'horizon, vous êtes prévénus
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** XXX Holic

**Disclaimer :** Encore des personnages géniaux qui appartiennent aux CLAMP…

**Note :** Spéciale Halloween TRES en retard je le sais, qui bénéficie d'un cross-over avec Lawful Drug

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs et demandes**

Watanuki avait chaud. Watanuki avait sommeil. Watanuki avait faim et soif. Ce qui était sans doute le plus ironique, étant donné les quantités de nourriture et de boissons qui l'entouraient. Pestant contre son sort, le jeune homme se demanda pour ce qui lui être la millième fois de la soirée la raison pour laquelle il était là. Et pour la millième fois, la réponse tenait en un et un seul mot. Himawari…

¤

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

« Je suis vraiment débordée !

- Surtout n'en fais pas trop, Himawari-chaaan ! »

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant fondre le cœur tendre de Watanuki. Elle porta un beignet à sa bouche, et poursuivit.

« Ce sera vraiment une fête magnifique ! Nous avons trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour la décoration, on a de la chance que les parents du secrétaire du comité des élèves aient fait une réception sur le même thème l'an passé ! N'est-ce pas Doumeki-kun ?

- Hnm.

- On voit que tu apprécies la cuisine de Watanuki-kun, pépia Himawari. Tout le monde apprécie sa cuisine !

- Mais non, mais non ! Cet abruti mange tout et n'importe quoi ! grogna Watanuki tout en rougissant de plaisir sous le compliment. Et puis, j'aime faire la cuisine, alors en faire profiter les autres, c'est tout bonnement naturel !

- Vraiment ? »

Le garçon fut soudain pris d'un frisson en voyant le regard que lui adressait sa camarade de classe. On pouvait y lire une espèce de convoitise, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les regards de Yûko.

¤

Watanuki n'avait évidement pas résisté une seconde à la demande d'Himawari. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, alors prendre en charge la garniture du buffet… Il n'avait alors pas idée de la difficulté de la tâche. Il ne s'agissait pas de préparer deux ou trois bentôs, ou encore un repas de grillade. Non, il fallait être capable de remplir les estomacs de quelques deux cents lycéens, affamés au point que Watanuki se demandait si leurs parents les nourrissaient. Il avait passé une semaine aux fourneaux pour que tout soit prêt et, jusqu'à l'avant-veille, il était sûr que tout se passerait merveilleusement bien. C'était avant l'intervention de Yûko.

¤

Deux jours plus tôt

« Comment ça, tu dois rentrer plus tôt ? Et ma soirée saké-sashimi ? »

Watanuki tenta de rester concentré sur le chou q'il était en tain de trancher en fines lamelles, ignorant royalement Mokona, Maru et Moro, qui bondissaient autour du plan de travail en répétant d'une chantante « Saké-sashimi ! Saké-sashimi ! Saké-sashimiii ! ».

« Tu t'en passeras pour une fois, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Je te fais une soupe, c'est bon quand il fait froid, et tu devras t'en contenter.

- Watanuki chéri, tu es si cruel avec moi ! se lamenta Yûko en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Watanuki, lui faisant lâcher son couteau avec un hoquet.

- Yu… Yûko-san !! »

La sorcière resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme, amusée par sa réaction plus encore qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Profitant de son trouble, elle susurra à son oreille :

« Où comptes-tu te rendre ? Tu as un _rendez-vous_ ?

- Hein ? Nan ! protesta-t-il.

- Vraiment ? se désola Yûko. Tu n'as toujours pas sauté le pas avec Doumeki ?

- PARDON ?! »

Watanuki bondit littéralement hors des bras de Yûko, passant rapidement du rouge de l'embarras au blanc de l'horreur pour revenir à un écarlate furieux.

« Je te prierai de ne pas insinuer ce genre de … _choses_ !

- Quel genre de chose ? demanda Yûko sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

_- Quel genre de chose_ ? répéta Mokona.

- Quel _genre_ de chose ? rabâcha Maru.

- Quel genre de _chose_ ? fit écho Moro.

- Que… LAISSEZ TOMBER ! »

Watanuki jeta littéralement le chou dans l'eau bouillante, éclaboussant au passage Mokona, qui se mit à bondir à travers la pièce en hurlant. Le lycéen le saisit au passage pour le placer sous un jet d'eau froide dans l'évier, qui transforma les cris de la créature en gargouillis confus.

Yûko se dit qu'il était temps de retrouver son sérieux, et s'assit à la table de la cuisine après s'être versé un verre de saké. Elle regarda son employé se servir d'un torchon propre pour sécher la boule de poils noirs. La scène n'était pas sans la faire sourire, mais si Watanuki s'était donné la peine de l'observer, il aurait été étonné de ne lui voir son rictus moqueur habituel, mais une expression douce et attendrie.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais à nouveau partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça, « à nouveau » ? protesta Watanuki. Je suis parti à l'heure hier !

- Justement, souligna Yûko, d'habitude tu restes un peu plus longtemps. Ces derniers jours tu regardes ta montre et tu fais en sorte de rapidement rentrer chez toi.

- Ah… et alors ?

- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en coin à sa patronne, et se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était encore « d'avouer », ou alors il pouvait dire adieu à toute tranquillité pour les semaines, voire les mois à venir. Il lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit que grâce à ses _talents_, son employeuse avait dû savoir avant lui quel serait le menu.

« L'association des élèves organise une fête d'Halloween. Himawari m'a demandé de m'occuper du buffet, alors je suis assez occupé ces derniers jours, dit-il rapidement avant d'ajouter, désolé si je néglige un peu tes repas. »

Yûko le regardait avec de grands yeux, et Watanuki se demanda s'il venait de l'énerver en reconnaissant à voix haute qu'il la négligeait ces derniers temps. Il sursauta quand la sorcière bondit sur ses pieds, saisit ses mains et lui demanda d'une voix excitée :

« Une soirée d'Halloween ? Une soirée… déguisée ?

- Heu… oui, répondit après une hésitation le jeune homme.

- JE M'OCCUPE DE TON COSTUME !!

- Hein ?

- Un costume ! Un costume ! scandèrent Maru et Moro.

- Un supeeeerbe costume ! renchérit Mokona. »

Watanuki ferma les yeux, conscient que son destin était scellé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** XXX Holic

**Disclaimer :** Encore des personnages géniaux qui appartiennent aux CLAMP…

**Note :** Spéciale Halloween TRES en retard je le sais, qui bénéficie d'un cross-over avec Lawful Drug

**Juste pour estimer votre culture générale** D'où vient le titre de ce deuxième chapitre ?

**Chapitre 2 : l'habit bleu de Watanuki**

Yûko l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui plus tôt ce soir-là, et tandis qu'il préparait la pâte pour les ravioles au potiron qu'Himawari lui avait expressément demandé de confectionner, Watanuki n'avait cessé de se demander quelle mauvaise surprise lui réservait cette fois-ci. Après tout, il serait toujours temps pour lui de passer l'habit de marmiton qu'il avait pensé revêtir initialement. Le jour venu, il dû bien admettre que ce n'était pas _si_ terrible que ça d'avoir cédé _pour une fois_ au caprice de Yûko. Un peu encombrant et un peu trop chaud peut-être. En fait, le principal inconvénient de ce costume était…

« Kyaaa ! Watanuki-kun ! Où as-tu trouvé ce costume ? Il est MA-GNI-FI-QUE !!

- Merci, marmonna le jeune homme embarrassé par la quinzième crise d'hystérie dont il faisait l'objet.

- Et … tu es _qui_ au juste ?

- … Euh, c'est-à-dire que… »

Il fut interrompu par une fine main blanche sur son épaule, et une voix mystérieuse.

« Watanuki interprète le pire des magiciens démoniaques : le bourreau des cœurs à lunettes ! »

Yûko éclata de rire avec les lycéennes, au plus grand désespoir de Watanuki.

¤

_La veille_

« Tadaïma ! Comment… _ARGH_ ! »

Watanuki sentit une masse s'écraser sur sa poitrine, le précipitant sur le sol. Kuda Kitsune, le renard en tube, avait encore frappé. Alors que le jeune homme tentait de repousser la créature démesurément affectueuse mais légèrement envahissante et qui, malgré sa taille réduite, pesait un poids équivalent à celui de sa forme véritable, Yûko et ses deux assistantes firent leur entrée dans le hall.

« Joli coup, Kuda Kitsune ! lança la sorcière en tapotant gentiment la tête de la créature. Maru, Moro, à vous de jouer !

- Jouer ! s'écria Maru en saisissant le poignet gauche de Watanuki.

- Hein ? fit bêtement sa proie. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Jouer ! s'écria Moro en attrapant fermement sa main droite.

- Mais… OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS M'EMMENEZ ?! »

Yûko sourit en portant son verre de saké aux lèvres. Watanuki était tellement amusant à _taquiner_. Elle s'appuya contre la cloison extérieure de la chambre où les fillettes avaient entraîné leur aîné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? demanda ce dernier avec lassitude.

- Jouer ! lui fut-il répondu à l'unisson.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira le lycéen. Et vous voulez jouer à quoi ? »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit encore lorsque, de l'autre côté de la paroi de bois, les deux enfants joignirent leur voix pour s'exclamer à pleins poumons :

« JOUER A LA POUPÉE !!

- Que… QUOI ? YÛKO-SAAAN !! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire alors que les cris se poursuivaient, se transformant en vociférations, puis supplications, tandis que les jumelles retiraient son uniforme au lycéen. Elle abandonna à regret ce concert si plaisant, pour se rendre dans l'une des gardes robes de la maison. C'était dans celle-ci qu'elle conservait non ses propres habits, mais ceux qu'elle avait reçus comme paiements. Elle passa devant ses plus récentes acquisitions – de très rares exemplaires : une tenue d'archéologue complète, la robe d'une authentique princesse, une armure de ninja en parfait état et un costume de magicien polaire de grande qualité – pour arriver, au fond de la pièce, devant ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme une vitrine. Elle y retrouva Mokona, ses petites pattes appuyées contre le verre, et son reflet révélant une grande mélancolie.

« Cela fait longtemps, hein, Yûko ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pas tant que cela, j'imagine, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait impassible.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité, poursuivit la créature. Il me manque.

- …

- Yûko ?

- A moi aussi. »

C'est à peine si ces derniers mots étaient audibles. Les deux vieux amis restèrent un moment en silence, à observer l'habit dont le bleu nuit du velours contrastait avec le blanc éclatant de la soie. Yûko ouvrit la porte et passa la main sur les broderies d'or qui couraient sur la poitrine du vêtement, se rappelant encore du souffle qui la soulevait autrefois.

Des cris venus de l'autre côté de la maison la sorti de sa contemplation. Elle sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire tendre et un peu triste, puis saisit le cintre ou reposait le lourd habit de velours.

« Watanuki, j'ai ton costuuume ! »

Watanuki arracha presque l'habit des mains de Yûko. Maru et Moro lui avaient enlevé ses vêtements sans trop de douceur, et il n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer une fois de plus les commentaires sarcastiques de Yûko sur la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau, sa maigreur douloureuse ou autre stupidité. Il enfila rapidement le pantalon de velours bleu, puis boutonna la chemise de soie blanche. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua l'extrême douceur des tissus, leur fluidité, leur confort. Il revêtit le gilet puis le manteau brodé plus lentement.

Cela fait, il s'immobilisa, partagé entre un étrange sentiment de familiarité et un malaise dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer les causes. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir du dernier propriétaire du costume, et il se demanda ce qui avait pu poussé un être d'une telle puissance à passer un marché avec Yûko. Le cheminement de ses pensées le conduisant à la sorcière, il se souvint soudain de sa présence dans la pièce et se tourna vers elle.

Il fut surpris par l'expression mélancolique peinte sur son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme parcouraient l'habit comme si elle cherchait quelque chose caché dans ses plis. Sans accorder d'importance au regard posé sur elle, elle s'approcha de son employé pour effleurer le velours du bout des doigts, comme si elle redoutait de l'abîmer ou de s'abîmer elle-même à son contact. Elle joua un instant avec les fermoirs avant de passer les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui n'étaient pas assez large pour occuper entièrement le tissu. Elle pinça distraitement les plis qui se formaient à la naissance du bras pour ensuite laisser glisser sa paume jusqu'au bout de l'ample manche.

« Yûko ? »

La sorcière leva lentement les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme, troublée d'entendre une voix qui n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Elle chercha un moment avec désespoir dans les traits de son vis-à-vis des traces des yeux et du sourire si doux de son vieil ami. A la place, elle plongea dans des yeux vairons écarquillés par la surprise où pouvait se lire de l'inquiétude et un sourire incertain, puis écarta du front blanc les mèches folles noires d'encre qui l'avait envahi.

Watanuki ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller quelques mots de réconfort, quand Yûko lui pinça violemment le nez.

« Comme tu es mignon, Watanuki !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, cela te va siii bien ! Je devrais t'habiller ainsi tous les soirs !

- QUOI ?! Mais, mais, mais… »

Mokona, Maru et Moro, restés jusque là silencieux, sentirent que le moment de leur entrée en scène était venue, et se lancèrent dans une danse tribale autour du lycéen agité de mouvements de fureur.

« Watanuki est MI-GNON !

- Mignon !!

- Mignon !!

- _Mignon--- !!_ »

Yûko échangea un regard avec Mokona, sourit à l'unisson avec lui avant de s'exclamer en chœur avec la créature :

« Watanuki ! Du saké pour fêter tout ça !!

- MAIS POUR FÊTER QUOI ?

- _Le fait que tu sois siii—MIGNON !!_ »

Parole prononcée quand on rentre chez soi. On pourrait le traduire par « je suis rentré ! ». Je trouve ça tellement mignon que Watanuki s'annonce ainsi en entrant chez Yûko ! Hanyaaaa !

Car bien évidemment, Yûko possède une dizaine de garde-robes. Au moins.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, je parle des costumes de nos quatre héros, que Yûko garde en réserve depuis qu'ils les ont _oublié_ lors de l'un de leurs déplacements.

L'amour sans doute . Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis rendue compte après coup que Watanuki a l'air de dire que Clow est surpuissant par rapport à Yûko, or on peut plutôt penser qu'ils étaient de force égale. Disons que Yûko camoufle si bien son aura, ou alors que Watanuki y est tellement habitué, que le pauvre garçon ne réalise pas à qui il a faire ! (Insérer un rire démoniaque de Yûko et un glapissement apeuré de Wata-Chan).


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** XXX Holic

**Disclaimer :** Encore des personnages géniaux qui appartiennent aux CLAMP…

**Note :** Spéciale Halloween TRES en retard je le sais, qui bénéficie d'un cross-over avec Lawful Drug

**Chapitre 3 : La faim justifie les moyens**

C'est ainsi que Watanuki se retrouvait au bord du buffet qu'il avait lui-même garni sans pouvoir y toucher, incapable d'échapper à la foule de jeunes filles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui sous l'égide de Yûko. Et Himawari n'en faisait même pas partie, elle était trop occupée à accueillir les invités…

« Watanuki-kun, dit une adolescente, c'est vraiment toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ?

- Oui…

- Watanuki est une EXCELLENTE ménagère ! s'exclama Yûko, déclenchant un concert de gloussements qui accentuèrent le teint déjà écarlate du jeune homme.

- Watanuki ferait un parfait mari ! lança une voix anonyme.

- Oh ouiii ! »

Watanuki aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. Les cris avaient encore augmenté de quelques décibels, atteignant les limites du supportable. Cette bande de lycéennes en délire était pire qu'une armée de démons ! Il n'avait jamais connu d'expérience aussi embarrassante et aurait donné N'IMPORTE QUOI pour que cela s'arrête ! OUI, N'IMPORTE QUOI !!

« Oy. Kunogi te demande, ramène-toi.

- Doumeki-kuuun !! s'exclamèrent une dizaine d'adolescentes en s'extasiant devant l'allure du jeune homme dans les robes traditionnelles de prêtre qu'il avait revêtu.

- Doumeki, le salua plus calmement Yûko, hochant civilement la tête à son égard.

- Je… je peux y aller ? demanda faiblement Watanuki. S'il-vous-plaît ?

- Pauvre Watanuki-kuuun !

- Comme il est mignon !

- On ne t'étouffe pas, dit ?

- Mais non, mais non, se défendit-il affablement. Ce n'est rien…

- Bouge-toi. »

Doumeki le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui. Marchant par grandes enjambées pour rester à la hauteur de son camarade, Watanuki regarda avidement autour de lui, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de voir autre chose que le buffet qu'il avait installé et où il avait immédiatement acculé par une bande d'adolescentes en délire.

Le comité des élèves avait réussi à obtenir de la municipalité la place où avait d'ordinaire lieu les festivals, et avait installé des tentes pour abriter les différentes activités. Il y avait de tout, depuis des ateliers de fabrication de masques ou de vente de farces et attrapes, jusqu'aux stands de cartomancie et autres arts occultes – Yûko avait d'ailleurs été invitée à en tenir un et avait accepté la proposition, à la grande surprise de son employé. Il y avait également une sorte de cinéma de plein air qui diffusait les classiques du film d'horreur, pour le plus grand bonheur des fidèles du genre. Watanuki n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, il arrivait suffisamment d'évènements bizarres dans sa vie sans qu'il ait besoin d'aller au cinéma pour voir d'autres choses effrayantes.

Le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas dans la bonne direction. Ils auraient dû prendre à droite depuis le buffet –au centre de la fête – jusqu'au stand d'accueil du comité des élèves – à l'entrée de la place. Au lieu de quoi, Doumeki s'en éloignait peu à peu. Watanuki s'arrêta entre deux empilements de citrouilles-lanternes. Il ne s'aperçut qu'alors que Doumeki le tenait toujours par la main et s'arracha à la prise de l'archer.

« Le stand d'accueil est de l'autre côté, idiot ! s'exclama-t-il en cachant sa gêne.

- Et ? répondit Doumeki aussi calmement que d'habitude.

- Et euh… Himawari-chan est là-bas, et elle veut me voir, non ?

- Non.

- Non ? . . . COMMENT ÇA, NON ?!?

- Non, elle n'a pas demandé à te voir, lui fut-il répondu sur un ton qui dénotait une légère fatigue due au fait de devoir construire une phrase entière.

- Mais… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

- Tu paraissais en difficulté. J'ai préféré intervenir.

- Ah… Oui, en effet, elles étaient… JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE !!! »

Doumeki se boucha les oreilles et le regarda un moment s'agiter. Les mouvements du jeune homme, ralentis par le poids de ses vêtements, prenaient une nouvelle ampleur et même une certaine majesté. Doumeki ne pût empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, créant par là même occasion un nouveau sujet de fureur chez son camarade. Ce dernia s'arrêta en entendant un grondement sourd, et rougit.

« Je crois que… j'ai faim, marmonna Watanuki.

- Hnm.

- Je n'y peux rien ! gémit le jeune homme, comme si on venait de lui faire un reproche. Quand je pense aux montagnes de beignets et de takoyaki…

- Elles doivent parties. On y va. »

¤

Il n'y avait plus qu'à refaire le chemin en sens inverse, ce qui se révélait encore plus ardu car, plus les minutes passaient, plus la foule semblait nombreuse. L'agitation était également due aux différents évènements de la soirée, spectacles, jeux, ou concours. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du buffet, ils durent s'écarter pour laisser passer le « Carnaval des monstres ». Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de penser à des évènements encore proches, comprenant eux aussi un défilé et des lanternes. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la manière dont s'était achevée la nuit, mais en revanche l'énorme migraine du lendemain était restée fraiche dans sa mémoire.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard aux alentours, et découvrit, entre un stand de masque et celui du club d'échec, un étalage de vieilles estampes. Parmi elles, une représentation du Carnaval. Le médium joua des coudes pour s'approcher, Doumeki sur ses talons, et saisit la peinture avec précaution. Il sourit en distinguant un petit kitsune dans le coin droit de l'image. Doumeki se pencha soudainement par-dessus son épaule, faisant se frôler leurs joues, joues qui se colorèrent d'écarlate dans le cas de Watanuki.

« C'est plutôt fidèle à la réalité, quand on y réfléchit, dit-il aussi calmement qu'à son habitude.

- Quand… quand on y réfléchit, hein ? jeta nerveusement son camarade. Tu dois pas te sentir concerné alors ! »

L'archer tourna son visage vers lui, et Watanuki recula précipitamment. Il replaça l'estampe parmi les autres, et s'enfonça dans la foule. Doumeki se glissa derrière lui, un curieux rictus au coin des lèvres.

L'heure du dîner ayant sonné, une multitude de personnes s'était massée autour de la tente qui abritait le réfectoire. Le jeune médium s'était résolu à jeûner quand une brochette de poulet frit s'agita sous ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une vision créée par la faim.

« Alors Watanuki, dit Yûko sur un ton taquin, on regrette d'avoir faussé compagnie à son fan-club ?

- Ah, Yûko, je t'adore !! s'exclama son employé en lui arrachant la nourriture des mains.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Watanuki chéri, le gronda la sorcière, ça pourrait être mal interprété !

- Yu… Yûko-saaan !! s'exclama sa victime en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Tu as quand même bien de la chance que ton chevalier galant ait volé à ton secours tout à l'heure. »

Watanuki commença à chantonner « Je n'ai rien entendu ! Je n'ai rien entendu ! » tout en dévorant les brochettes puis le bol de riz que sa patronne lui avait apporté. Doumeki ne releva pas le bon mot de Yûko – Watanuki se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour faire taire la sorcière- et continua à manger sa propre part des victuailles.

« Vous me devez tous deux un service à présent, dit Yûko dès que son employé eut terminé son repas.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé. Mais c'est injuste !

- Comment ça, injuste ? Je vous ai nourri !

- C'est moi qui ai préparé tout cela ! protesta le jeune homme.

- C'est moi, rétorqua son employeuse, qui ai bravé tout ceux-là ! »

Watanuki lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, furieux de n'avoir jamais le dernier avec elle, et un autre à Doumeki, simplement pour la forme. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme s'il était normal qu'elle abuse ainsi d'eux à chaque occasion. Watanuki ne put retenir un gémissement devant cette démonstration de fatalisme.

« Pourquoiiii ? »

_Petite réponse aux reviews :_

_Le costume de Watanuki est en fait (je pensais que c'était clair TT) un de ceux de Clow Read. Donc Melusine, si tu veux te donner une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble il te suffira de regarder l'une des illustration le représentant dans Card Captor Sakura. J'ai changer quelques détails mais l'esprit est là (désolée pour les mauvais jeux de mots, c'est maladif chez moi…). _

_Le costume est légèrement trop grand pour lui (très bonne remarque, EyPi, lol), mais on va dire que Yûko est elle aussi douée en couture. Ou alors (plus probable) qu'elle connaît un sort adaptant la taille des vêtements à leur porteur… Je vous laisse utiliser votre imagination _

_Dernière remarque : Yûko et Clow sont un couple CANON, vous êtes bien d'accord ? lol_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews ! (écrivez m'en d'autres )_


End file.
